mencarimu
by Tomato-23
Summary: Sebuah awal bukanlah penentu dari akhir cerita. Itu merupakan sebuah awal dari salah satu cerita. Melengkapi mereka dengan waktu.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _OOC, AU, typo etc_

 _Sasuke/Sakura_

* * *

mencarimu

.

Posisi mejanya pada tahun ajaran genap ini membuatnya beruntung. Ia dapat leluasa memandangi langit, atau lapangan sekolah. Memerhatikan mereka yang sedang berlari, bermain sepak bola, dan sebagainya.

Seperti kali ini. Langit sedang cerah. Hamparan biru membentang sejauh mata memandang. Tak terlihat gundukan awan yang hinggap. Bahkan segaris tipis putih pun. Momen kesukaan Sakura. Sekaligus para murid yang sedang di lapangan, menghabiskan jam olahraga.

Namun, alih-alih memandangi langit. Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas, menatap lapangan. Mengabaikan momen kesukaannya yang sedang dipertontonkan saat ini. Memilih kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini dilakukannya. Memerhatikan seseorang.

Meski demikian, ada pengecualian pada saat ini. Terutama bila objeknyasedang bersama teman sekelasnya. Lucunya, Sakura payah menemukannya di antara siswa-siswi yang tengah berkumpul di lapangan. Padahal surai tajamnya menyembul menyisakan suatu kesan. Entahlah. Seperti sekarang ini. Membuat kegiatan 'memerhatikan' akan diganti menjadi 'pencarian'.

Bunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama telah habis. Guru di depan kelas memohon undur diri. Sakura mengabaikannya. Matanya kembali pada lapangan. Di bawah sana sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. _Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali ke kelas,_ batin Sakura. Wajahnya menekuk. Hari ini ia kurang beruntung. Matanya tak menangkap **dia** di antara murid lain yang sedang berolahraga tadi.

Sementara itu, di luar kelasnya. Seseorang sedang memandangi satu objek yang duduk di dekat jendela. Tanpa diketahui siapapun. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat objeknya terlihat sedih.

.

Sakura pergi ke kantin, membeli roti. Kemudian pergi kembali ke kelas. Di perjalanan menuju kelas, dari lawan arah. Sekelompok laki-laki kelas sebelah memenuhi lorong satu-satunya di sana. Sakura mau tak mau menyingkir ke dekat jendela. Pandangannya tertunduk lebih berminat memandangi roti di tangannya. Ia berjalan mengabaikan sekelompok laki-laki itu.

Sakura kembali menatap jalanan di depannya setelah melewati mereka. Pun masih berusaha meredamkan hatinya yang penasaran dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

Ada **dia** di sana. Tetapi ia lebih malu untuk menatap ke depan saat ada kesempatan. Hatinya merutuk.

Bel tanda semua kegiatan di sekolah berakhir, mengentak. Mengisi seluruh ruangan serta lorong-lorong. Yang kemudian didesaki oleh gerombolan siswa-siswi. Terkecuali Sakura. Ia biasa meninggalkan kelas saat tersisa hitungan jari rekan sekelasnya di sana. Kemudian melintasi lorong dan lapangan yang mulai sepi, yang berbeda saat waktu istirahat tadi.

Sakura pulang menaiki bis, sebelum ia menaiki kereta tujuannya. Melewati sebuah stasiun untuk sampai di stasiun tujuannya.

Ia duduk di kursi kedua dari pintu.

Diambilnya sebuah novel dari tas. Mulai mengisi perjalanan itu. Dengan membaca novel yang semalam ia baca. Untuk dilanjutkan di sekolah, niatnya. Tetapi sayangnya siang tadi ia gunakan tanpa kegiatan percuma. Memikirkan **dia**.

Jika sudah membaca novel. Sakura tak akan menyadari bila sesuatu terjadi di sekitarnya. Bak dunianya telah berpindah ke dalam lingkar buku di pangkuannya. Seperti terapi pula atas kejadian istirahat tadi.

Suara pemberitahuan pada stasiun yang sedang disinggahi. Mengudara. Melewati pendengaran Sakura. Ia masih membaca, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari paragraf di sana. Sekadar mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersiap turun di stasiun berikutnya. Tasnya pun ia taruh di sisi kanan yang telah kosong di stasiun itu.

Tanpa terasa, sebelum paragraf terakhir di bab kelima selesai ia baca. Sakura sudah mendengar suara pemberitahuan lagi. Kali ini di stasiun tujuannya.

Saat hendak berdiri, tali sepatunya lepas. Sebelum itu, ia menaruh novelnya di sisi kirinya yang kosong. Buru-buru menalikan ulang. Lalu beranjak dengan mengambil tasnya sebelum pintu kereta tertutup kembali.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura hendak membaca lanjutan novel yang dibacanya di kereta. Ia pun dengan santai meraba isi tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, keheranan melanda batinnya. Pandangannya kini turun langsung memeriksa isi tasnya. Dengan tangannya yang menyingkap setiap buku di dalam tasnya. Namun, tak ditemukannya novel siang tadi.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya. Pikirannya panik. Lalu mengeluarkan semua benda dari tasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke selalu memilih memejamkan matanya alih-alih tidur. Tetapi dengan cara itulah ia bisa tetap mengistirahatkan matanya seraya tetap terjaga. Alasannya, ia pernah tertidur hingga stasiun tujuannya terlewat.

Sampai saat ini sudah satu stasiun yang disinggahi kereta. Dilihatnya, dua penumpang tepat di sisi kanannya dan selisih tiga kursi darinya, turun. Tersisa satu, di kursi kedua dari pintu. Ia pun kembali terpejam.

Selang beberapa waktu, terdengar pemberitahuan di stasiun terakhir, sebelum ia turun di stasiun berikutnya. Sasuke melihat samar-samar penumpang di kursi kedua itu turun di stasiun ini dengan tergesa.

Saat Sasuke hendak berdiri, meninggalkan stasiun tujuannya, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di kursi kanan, tempat penumpang yang berhenti pada dua stasiun sebelum ini. Dilihatnya sebuah buku tergeletak.

Ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membawa buku itu pulang. Entah kenapa ia menolak barang seseorang tak dikenalnya, dititipkan pada petugas stasiun di sana. Padahal mungkin, barang tersebut lebih cepat sampai pada tangan pemilik aslinya. Sasuke mendengus. Memilih menjinjing buku tersebut dalam tangan kanannya. Satu tangan lainnya menyusup ke dalam saku celana.

Sesampainya di rumah, buku itu ia biarkan berada di atas meja belajarnya. Tanpa ada rasa penasaran untuk membuka buku itu, Sasuke memilih membersihkan diri. Saat ia kembali ke kamarnya. Waktu sudah memukul angka sepuluh.

Tangannya meraih buku itu dan dibawanya bersama dalam ranjang. Sasuke terdiam, sesaat. Mengamati buku yang disampul plastik bening itu. Wajahnya tetap dingin.

Penasaran. Lalu mulai membukanya dari sampul depan.

Dilihatnya judul yang sama pada sampul depan. Dan sebuah tambahan yang ia yakini tidak termasuk dari percetakan.

Tulisan tangan. Rapi. Guratannya condong ke kanan. Dengan tulisan alfabet yang jelas.

 _Cherryblossom._

Di bawah kata itu. Sasuke menemukan padanan yang sama dalam _format email_. Mungkin kontak si pemilik buku apabila sesuatu terjadi dengan buku tersebut.

Tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu sementara.

Mengakhiri rasa penasaran yang sesaat datang. Sasuke memilih larut dalam pikirannya tentang gadis tadi. Yang ia curi pandangi tengah memasang raut sedih.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan asing yang kini menghinggapi pikirannya. Membuat dirinya menjadi orang lain. Singkat cerita sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu. Saat pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu, sedang mencari-cari sesuatu ketika kelasnya sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Mata Sasuke langsung dibuat luluh saat mendapati gadis itu. Surai merah mudanya yang diikat sedikit menyisakan helaian lain, menjulur melewati punggung. Ah, betapa ia takjub dengan itu.

Pada pekat malam. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke jatuh kelelahan. Memeluk buku itu dalam lelapnya.

.

Ada keengganan yang melintang dalam benak Sasuke. Soal buku yang ia temukan kemarin. Ia putuskan untuk menginapkannya beberapa malam. Ia ingin menelusuri buku itu lebih banyak.

Tangannya perlahan menyentuh buku itu lagi. Berhati-hati akan setiap lembar yang ia sentuh. Dahinya mengerut dalam, sedang matanya mengeja setiap hal yang berbeda dari naskah. Membawa tangannya untuk membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu, lagi.

Secarik kertas yang berbeda, terlipat, ia temukan pada halaman-halaman terakhir buku. Ia diam sesaat. Membacanya. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengirimi sebuah _email_ pada pemilik buku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura kuyu. Sudah beberapa hari ia mencari novelnya. Namun, belum membuahkan hasil. Sepertinya, orang yang menemukan novelnya memilih tidak mengembalikannya. Bibir mungil Sakura semakin mengerucut.

Sedikit cerita, pada keesokannya, saat Sakura menyadari novelnya tertinggal di kereta. Sepulang sekolah ia pergi bertanya kepada pihak stasiun mengenai barang hilang yang ditemukan stasiun. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Baik itu stasiun tempat tinggalnya maupun stasiun daerah sekolahnya.

Gawainya mengalunkan tanda sebuah _email_ telah masuk. Sakura membukanya.

Wajah sakura merekah. Bibirnya diangkat menjadi lengkungan ayu. Tangannya yang sesaat layu, kemudian bergerak cepat memberi _email_ balasan.

Itu email dari penemu novelnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke pikir ia harus mengembalikan buku itu lebih cepat dari harapannya. Agaknya buku itu memuat hal, yang harusnya tak ia sentuh. Meskipun bukan konten bukunya. Melainkan yang terselip di sana.

Sasuke memilih menemui pemilik buku di tempat yang ramai. Seperti kafe misalnya. Lalu, ia membuat janji dengan si pemilik buku. Di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari stasiun terakhir yang ia lewati saat pulang sekolah. Si pemilik meminta agar bertemu di sana, yang kemudian disepakati keduanya.

Pintu kafe berdenting. Seorang gadis dengan rok terusan selutut hijau melintasinya. Surainya melewati bahu, dibiarkan setengahnya terurai.

* * *

Sakura melihat sekitar kafe. Mencari sosok berpakaian biru gelap yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Ternyata tidak sulit. Sakura mendapatinya sedang menatap kaca.

Sakura awalnya ragu saat kakinya mulai mendekati pakaian-biru gelap-itu. Keraguannya itu semakin bertambah saat kedua kakinya sampai di sana. Sakura ingin sekali berbalik badan dan menjauhi tempat itu. Apa daya, pemuda itu pasti melihat bayangannya di kaca.

Perutnya yang tengah menanggung awal-awal masa periodenya itu mengeluh. Mulas melandanya yang sedang panik, menambahkan kepada sakit-sakit di perutnya yang semakin.

Sakura berucap. Pemuda itu meresponnya dengan diam. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pertanyaan. Dan akhirnya menggugah pemuda itu untuk menatapnya, yang hanya sanggup membalas dengan gumaman.

Sakura mendudukkan diri begitu ia diminta duduk oleh sang pemuda. Tepat di seberang tempat pemuda itu. Seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Duduk berhadapan dengan penemu novelnya. Sasuke. Pandangannya pun tertunduk penuh.

* * *

Sasuke masih diam menatap lalu lalang di luar kaca. Saat mendengar, "Permisi." Ia tidak mengenali suara pelantunnya dan memilih diam di tempatnya.

"Apakah kau penemu novel dengan tulisan _Cherryblossom_ , di balik sampul?" katanya lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya mendongak, tetapi bibirnya masih rapat. Melihat gadis itu lama. Kemudian sebuah gumaman terdengar darinya. "Hn."

"Silakan duduk," katanya lagi.

"Ini." Sebuah buku ia sodorkan ke hadapan gadis itu. "Silakan pesan," kata Sasuke lagi. Gadis itu menerima buku dengan kaku.

"Saya yang traktir."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat enggan sebenarnya. Namun, menolak Sasuke sama saja menolak titah di bawah ancaman penodong. Kemudian dengan enggan Sakura menyebutkan pesanannya. Sasuke memanggil pelayan kafe dan menyebutkan kembali pesanan Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi gadis itu.

Sakura membalasnya dengan memandang ke luar kafe. Balas dendam yang sama kepada Sasuke atas sikapnya di awal pertemuan mereka. Memerhatikan lalu lalang pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang saling melengkapi ritme jalanan. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang memandanginya.

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu dari dekat. Bertanya-tanya. Sasuke masih belum tahu namanya.

"Siapa yang kaucari di kelasku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan menatap Sasuke dengan cemas. "Ya?" Sasuke pasrah ketika pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan bibirnya. Padahal nama saja Sasuke belum tahu.

"Apakah dia yang kausebut _di sini_?"

"O-ooh, itu..." Sakura mati gaya. Ini seperti dia akan melakukan pernyataan cinta kepada seorang pemuda. Sakura pun memandangi langit-langit yang menjadi sangat menarik matanya.

Sasuke diam. Ia menunggu. Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Sakura masih sibuk berkelit dengan matanya yang memandang ke segala arah asal selain Sasuke. Hal itu membuat meja mereka sunyi dari percakapan.

Lalu, sunyi di antara mereka dipecah oleh kedatangan pelayan yang mengantar menu pesanan Sakura. Sakura berterima kasih kepada pramusaji. Baik lisan maupun dalam hatinya. Lalu pandangannya dicurahkan sepenuhnya kepada _ice tea_ -nya.

Sasuke dalam diamnya masih menunggu.

Sakura tiba-tiba menyentak kesunyian mereka. "A-aaa, tapi. Kau belum memberitahukan siapa-siapa bukan?" Sakura menghela napas, menunggu Sasuke menyahuti. Kemudian menambahkan, "Tentang kertas itu." Berharap pemuda itu tidak membalas hal yang sama dengannya. "Ya."

Sakura bersyukur dan menghela napasnya satu-satu. "Tentang kertas yang kautemukan. Itu..."

Perutnya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Tak mau menunggunya. Ia mencengkram ujung meja.

Sasuke menoleh. Bertanya dalam diamnya. Sakura merintih kemudian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hanya dijawab seadanya oleh Sakura. "Oh, aku tidak apa. Hanya masalah bulanan," senyumnya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke mengabaikan alasan itu, memilih menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lagi-lagi, Sakura tidak dapat menolaknya. Seperti petuah yang harus dilakukannya tanpa bisa ditolak. Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit lebih dulu. Kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri. Menumpu Sakura pada berat tubuh Sasuke.

Mereka jalan bersisian. Dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dan tangan lainnya yang merapatkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

Mereka berjalan tanpa canggung. Selayaknya bak sepasang kekasih. Padahal belum ada pendeklaran apapun. Itu seperti... aku menyukaimu dan aku tahu kau pun begitu. Saling menerima dalam diam.

Selepas kejadian itu, Sasuke sering berjalan bersisian. Pulang bersama Sakura. Duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan kesadaran penuh. Tanpa penolakan Sakura, herannya. Dan diam-diam mulai mencari tahu nama gadis yang kini dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sampai pada penghujung tahun. Tidak ada yang menyadari interaksi kedua sejoli ini. Kedekatan mereka tidak terlalu terlihat oleh murid lain. Interaksi mereka dekat tapi terbatas. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu yang disepakati tanpa kata oleh keduanya.

Sakura terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini ia tidak melakukan kebiasaannya. Ia kini beralih pada kebiasaannya dulu, memilih memandangi langit atau hal lain. Pikirnya, ia kini dapat bersama dengan pemuda itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah tak mendapati lagi gadis itu memandangi lapangan. Malah seperti terlena menatap sesuatu di atas. Hal yang disayangkannya.

* * *

Pada hari kelulusan, Sasuke mengucap beberapa patah kata kepada Sakura. Memintanya untuk menunggu. Tapi tak memaksa bila Sakura tak mampu melakukannya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menunggu. Pergilah bersama pria lain. Tak apa," ucapnya mantap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tetapi selang tahun demi tahun yang rumit. Selang kisah demi kisah yang dihadapi sendiri. Waktu itu tiba juga. Sakura tetap menanti. Sasuke telah mendapat hasil dari usaha ketekunannya. Mereka akhirnya bersama.

Di suatu senja. Mereka duduk-duduk di teras. Diterpa angin sepoi sejuk yang bertamu sesaat. Sasuke berbaring di pangkuan Sakura. Obrolan-obrolan seputar kerjaan, cuaca minggu ini, sampai tagihan air dan listrik. Tetapi kemudian obrolan itu berbelok kepada cerita masa mereka sekolah.

"Waktu itu, sebenarnya siapa yang kaucari? Jawabannya belum kauberikan saat itu," kata Sasuke. Menatap wajah istrinya yang memandang ke depan, seperti menerawang.

"Oh, itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"..."

"Eh, kau sungguh penasaran, Sasuke- _kun_?" kepala Sakura tertunduk, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapannya.

"Kau sungguhan tak tahu? Aneh." Gelak tawa yang datang kemudian membuat Sakura terguncang. Hingga Sasuke yang di pangkuannya mengeluhkan itu.

"Berhenti," kata Sasuke seraya memendamkan wajahnya pada perut Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Sakura tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya, iya. Hentikan dulu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ahahahaha." Meski begitu Sasuke tak langsung menurut. Ia masih pada posisinya hingga Sakura seperti ingin menangis.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, menatap istrinya yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Sakura mulai bicara. Sasuke bangun dan menghadapnya. "Jadi."

"Jadiii?

"Itu Sa—," Sakura mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap. "—Su." Sasuke masih diam menanti jawaban utuh Sakura. "—Ke." Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. "— _kun_!" lanjut Sakura dengan nada girangnya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mengejar Sakura. Rumah mungil mereka penuh dengan tawa keduanya.

.

 _siapakah itu? dia memakai lapisan yang menarik mataku._

 _bukan, bukan sebuah pakaian yang serupa miliarder heboh._

 _serupa sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku. menahan dadaku untuk menghentikan pasokan udara tiba-tiba._

 _seseorang yang kadang menjamah mimpiku. mewujudkan bunga-bunga yang mulai bersemi._

 _ia dingin. tapi tak kupedulikan._

 _ia kaku. tapi tetap buat aku tergugu._

 _ia tampan. kuakui memang salah satu hal yang paling disetujui darinya._

 _tapi, dalam diriku ada sesuatu yang membuatku terhanyut._

 _entah apa, aku tak tahu._

 _dan mencarinya dalam kebodohan penglihatanku menjadi hal yang sangat aku tunggu._

 _tapi waktu kadang-kadang mengizinkanku. menatapnya dalam sepersekian detik. dalam celah jarak yang tak seberapa. memproduksi jutaan mimpi indah yang melengkapi malamku._

 _dia_

 _semoga waktu izinkan kami bersatu_

 _-cherryblossom-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **selesai**


End file.
